


Russia and the squad save the day

by Jebible



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is stupid, Crack, Gen, XD, china is mr worldwide cool omg, germany makes a cool pill, idk - Freeform, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: germany makes a cool pill that teleports people to a cool dimension where they could live their dream but there is a catch! u must say goodbye to your past lives as a country... and obvs russia and the squad came to the rescue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Russia and the squad save the day

The picture -[here](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://imgur.com/a/gT3aABb&sa=D&source=hangouts&ust=1587392638097000&usg=AFQjCNF3fDdx6sr7vxhg95DIbA2fNuiiTg) Germany was working in his labatory as usual so fun yes so fun. he use green liquid and put it into a cup annd madde atablet. so cool. A tablet that would solve everything, your dreams! it would take you to a dream world, where you could be whatever you wanted to be! everything would be real.The only catch was you couldn't bring up your past lives, or you would face the concequences of the people!! woah! so prussia,germany,romano,italy,america,france, japan and china all took the tablet. Yummy yummy tablet. All of a sudden, they woke up in a futuristic world!!! woah. there were blue shiny lights and stuff which were kinda bright idk. japan's dream was to be a robot!! so he became a half robot cool cyborg. china wanted to be able to rule the world! so he became mr worldwide and became a cool rapper. France wanted to become a magical girl so he decided to do dat idk why tho lol maybe he wanted to continue his strikes in anoter universe XD. Germany found himself in a cool epic parking lot with many neon lights! so bright! But the thing was... he didn''t know how he'd got there.. nor could he remember ANYTHING!... What should he do?? All of a sudden a guy with white hair came rnnging towards him!! He looked like a VAMPIRE! Meanwhile... the remaining nations on earth were kinda confused because half of the nations were absent .. especially america! where is he!?!? he was always there to be stupid!! oh no1!! wher coudlt they be!! russia decided that they would go to germanys house with poland korea and belarus... they found pills and a note saying: helo this is germany if you see this note thta means that we are stuck in another dimension!! Pls come and help ;-; qwq owo tvt ovo - Germany So, they deicded to help!!! yayyy!! :DD They arrived in a group in the city and saw france!! dressed as a magical girl!??!!?!?! rusia went up to him and france looked at him like ⊙▽⊙.... i can explan france said, and explained that they had to pretend to have new lives or else people would think they are crazy when they said they are countries!!!! They decided to go out and find all the other coutnries because they needed them for the world meeting!! "PLS BELIEVE ME I AM YOUR BROTHER AND U ARE A COUNTRY OMG CAN U ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME LIKE OMG ITS NOT THAT HARD LIKE OMG IS THIS A PRANK SERIOUSLY CAN U STOP" prussia said to germany. "u-ur crazy!!!" germany said. " HELP ME GUYS OMG THIS GUY IS CRAZY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and prussia was taken away to a mental asylum. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" prussia said and then russia korea poland and belarus could hear prussia so they ran that way. ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY SAW AMERICA ON THE TOP OF A BUILDING SCREAMING THAT HE WAS THE HERO AND THAT HE WAS ALSO A COUNTRY. he made a MISTAKE! a big mistake. such a mistake. so bad. he got arrested and was forced to watch icarly on a tv until somebobdy came and saved him... oof. russia and the squad had amanaged so get germany's mind back when they reminded him abhout random stuff and them just mind just cliked like xd. they had managed to convince the police that prussia was just being like jk jk jk xd. but they couldn't find romano!! where is he??/?/??omg. guess we'll find out later because i dont want to write anymore. :/


End file.
